Welcome to the avengers
by Poison cookie 2101
Summary: After Peters homecoming Tony Stark truly see how great of a hero he is Tony build Peter a New suit and then invite him to join the Avengers with Peter think is a joke but quickly find out it isn't a say yes Watch as Peter will live with the leftover Avengers How strong Can Tony Stark and Peter Parkers Bond become? And how will Peter Deal with Living next to vision?
1. chapter 1

"So yeah a have about 51 reporters waiting besind this door...so kid..you ready to be an avenger?" Tony Said to Peter as he showed him his new suit- the iron spider suit

"WAIT hold up hold up! Are you kidding? Is this a test?" Peter was flipping, he couldn't believe it. To him the only logical explaination was that mr. Stark was joking or that he was testing him.. so because he thought it was a test he was just about to say no but then-

"I Can assure i don't joke about things like this! And no it's not a test.. i underestimatet you, but now i see that you are worthy to become an avenger!" Tony explined, kinda offended that Peter didn't see he was serious, and he was gering inpatient, and so was the reporters probably "so!? Peter what is your answer?"

"Absolutely! Yes yes! An avenger! I'm an avenger i can't believe this!" Peter was all over the place jumping up and Down and screaming While Holding his head

"Well good then! First a few things! You'll be Living here from now on, your room is Next to visions who isn't very good With Doors so that Will be fun.. but that means you have to tell your aunt May that you're spiderman"

Emidialy Peter stod still and he become as Pale as a gjort- for 2 reasons

he had never lives without his aunt before

Tælling her he was spiderman

"That's-" Peter Said but cut himself off, he was under not terning this offer Down, he just couldn't

"Anyway on With the suit!" Tony Said but before Peter could say or do anything he pushed a buttom that made the suit movie on it's own

It went over to Peter and BOM it was on- easy as cafe...for Tony Stark at least

"Tik tok we need to get Moving! The reporters have already waitet enough

"Ehm ehh o-okay..." Peter stuttered, he had never been interviewed before, had never tried anything remotely like this

The first Thing that happened when they opened the door was that Tony and Happy was blinded by cameras

Peter wasn't though, because his suit protectet his eyes

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Appently the reporters didn't know what to expect, all they knew was that Tony Stark was gonna do something Big

"What is this about Stark?"

"Have you been training spiderman?"

"Is this a new avenger!?"

Was just some of the questions they heard, there were so many questions asked it was hard to hear exacly what they were asking

"Don't answer" Tony leaned over and Said quietly to Peter

"Quiet Down everyone!!" Tony's girlfriend yelled, and emidially every reporter shut up, but were still filming-probably live- and taking Lots and lots of photos

"Thanks Honey- i'm sure everyone is aware that the evengers resently lost quite a lot of members, and because of that we need new members, someone smart, and withca good mind set.. i Saw all of this, in Spiderman

So With great honer- i present the newest avenger: spiderman"

With that speech Tony slowly backed away knowing Peter would be swammed With reporters in a few seconds

"now you May ask questions" Tony Said and quickly ran off the little stage him and Peter stood on

"How does it feel?" One reporter asked, and even though a lot of other questions were asked he decided to answers his

"It feels amazing, i am so honered to be given this opertunity!"

"When did you agree to this!?" Another reporter asked

"About 3 minutes ago!" Peter answered

He wasn't uset to it at all, Being the center of attention

XxXxXxXxXxXx

(At Ned's House)

Ned had been sorring quitly trying to rebuild The LEGO Death Star he dropped when he found out Peter was spider man

While he was doing this the news where Rolling on his computer

He wasn't really paying attention to it and the volume was off, but then he looked up to see his friend Peter- in a new spiderman suit made of iron

He quickly sat the Death Star Down and flung himself at his computer to turen the volume up

"-erman! Who would have thought that a hero only known for his apprence on youtube would be the Next person to join the avengers! We await Big things from you Spiderman"

Ned was frozen solid

'Peter is an avenger but that means hehave to live With The avengers upstate, he probably have to quit School! But OMG Peter is an avenger!' Ned thought

He wantet to scream but his parents were home and he wouldn't be able to come up with an exuse

Ned was about to Call Peter but then he Saw that the News were streaming live, and on the screen at that moment Peter was sorounded by reporters

So that probably wasn't the best time to Call him

XxXxXxXxX

"Yeah i know! I know! I can't belive it either!" Peter Said into his phone, it had been, 2 hours since Spiderman official was named thd newest member

"Who is he Talking to?" Stark asked Happy

"One of his friends from School" Happy replied unlocking the car

"Now hold on! Someone del his School knows?!" Stark Said very surprised

Peter knew but thought that Stark was mad so he kinda panicked

"Ehm eh! Ned! I'll calm you later!" And he hung up, cathing up with Happy and Stark

\- they were on their Way back to queens to tell aunt May Peter was spiderman- and to get all his stuff

"Mr. Stark i'm so Sorry! I didn't tell him, he was in my room one Day when i came home from doing spider work and he Saw me crawl on the cieling! He figured the rest out himself" Peter explained himself

"Really? Oh Well whatever, there's not really a need For you to hide you identidy.. i don't! Neither did cap!"

•Hey i hope you liked the first chapter of this fanfic•

•infinity War has broken me, i hope writing about our dear Peter will ease the pain•

Fact about Tom Holland: he prefere Carnage over Venom


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you! Don't you have any idea how dangerous that is?!!! No! I can't except it i-"

Peter had tried (with the Help of Tony) to tell his aunt in a very calm Way that he was spiderman

\- unfortunatly aunt May didn't take it calmly

\- she was throwing a fit

"Please aunt may! I Can handle this.. i'm really good at it!" Peter cut his aunt off, trying to get her to except and understand who he really was

"Peter- we almost just lost your uncle Ben! And If you were to get hurt or die doing what you have been doing behind my back all this time then!—"

This time May cut herself off, not wanting to dig too deep into her husbands death

"And now- now you wanna move away... live with people you only know from seeing them on television... No Peter- No No No" she Said as she put her hand to her forehead slowly getting a headache and sat Down in the sofa

Everyone in the room - witch was Tony, Peter Happy and May- was completely quiet

Of course they could see Why May was concerned

But Peter felt as If his aunt didn't believe in him at all

"Aunt May... i wanna be a hero- an Avenger! I wanna learn how to do it just right..so that i don't get hurt...please," Peter tried to reason, setting his wishes straight hoping his aunt could see truly how much he wantet this

"May- we get hurt, there's No Way around that- we aren't immortal, but we get hurt so that others won't have to- to those close to us it might Seem scary, but it's noble- and people need us when a New threat rises" Tony Said as he sat Down beside May and snatched a cookie off the plate on the table

"He's 16 years old... he's just a kid.." May Said starting to get emotionel

"A child... that is able to act better than many adults... sometimes being young.. doesn't mean being weak... anyway he is already named an Avenger! Sooooo.."

Stark told May... and ended with him being savage and standing up, now walking towards Peter who felt bad about the whole situation

"Y'know what?! Fine!!" May Said witch made everyone in the room stiffen

'What? Does does she mean?'

'Is it really fine though?'

'Am i making a mistake?'

'Oh No she sounds angry!'

Was just some of the thoughts going trough Peters mind at the moment

"I'll Help you pack all your stuff!" May Said and walked towards Peters room while at the same time wiping her tears away

Tony gestured to Peter To follow her and he did

Peter walked into his room where he Saw his frustrated aunt

"W-where?! Where's that- suitcase!" She Said, looking everywhere, but she was too frustrated to see that the suitcase in plain sight on the top of Peters closet..

Peter walked over and took the suitcase Down slowly - he hated to know that he was hurting his aunt, who was more like a mother for him than an aunt- After he had taken the suitcase him and May made eye contact, making Peter give him a warm and apologizing smile, hoping that he could ease the tension- that seemed to do it as May dropped all of his clothes that she had in her arms and went over and gave him a Big hug and Peter emidially hugged back- unfortunatly their little moment was interupted

"Maybe you could hurry a little..i have some work back at-" Tony started but quickly shut himself up when he was given 'are-you-freaking-kidding-me!?!?' Looks from everyone in the apartment, including happy, realizing his mistake he Said a Quick "oh" and walked out of Peters room

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay remember eat healthy!"

"Yeah don't worry"

"Remember to respect mister Stark! Oh and of course everyone else!"

"Of course!"

"Remember to write me as much as you Can!"

"You know i will"

May was reminding Peter of many things that he was already very aware of, but of course he understood Why she was reminding him. He knew very Well that his aunt still didn't like the idea of him being an Avenger but she allowed it..probably cause she could see how much it meant to him..and she hadn't been Living under a rock..she knew that spiderman was qualified to become an Avenger

"Take Care.." she Said and gave him what would probably become their last hug in a while

"Ready to go kiddo?" Tony asked and put his hand on Peters shoulder, recieving a nod from Peter they slowly stepped into the car where Happy was already sitting ready to drive

OoOoOoOoOo

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked a while before they would arrive at the Avengers building

"Yes?"

"What about School?"

"Well Ya don't need a degree to be an Avenger"

"Oh y-yes i know..but am i correct in thinking I'll be dropping out?"

"Yes, the papers are all done and ready to be sent..all there's left is your signature

"O-Oh! So we'll be doing that when we get back?"

"No right now!" Tony Said and while Peter sat confused be that he pulled out a drawer under his Seat and pulled out a not large but Not small bunk of papers, and handed them to Peter along with a pen he had in his jackets inner pocket

"Okay sigh there!" Tony Said and pointed to a specific part, and Peter signed

"And there! And there! And there! And there! And then the last one there!"


End file.
